sucker
by Queen Isabelle
Summary: Elsa's sister, Anna, is getting married to Hans Westergaard in two weeks. While she's less than thrilled about the match, it's Elsa's job as Maid of Honor to throw the best bachelorette party. And where better to do it than the strip club that her boyfriend works at? Bachelorette/Stripper AU.


**Hey, look at that: a stripper/bachelorette party au that no one asked for. Oh, well!**

**I've been working on this for a while. It's kind of been a fun thing to do on the side while I work on _Dancing on Thin Ice_ and all of my school work (graduating this May, thank God!)**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story! Thanks!**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

_we go together_

_better than birds of a feather, you and me_

_we change the weather, yeah_

_i'm feeling heat in December when you're 'round me_

* * *

"It's my bachelorette party, bitches!" Anna yelled, her hands thrown up above her head with a bottle of tequila in one hand and a shot glass in the other. Elsa winced as her younger sister poured herself another drink and downed it without pause. The fancy dress and "Bride" sash that Anna sported were wrinkled messes, and her tiara was tilted on her head, the classy updo halfway undone and clinging to the rhinestones.

Anna's guests were not doing much better. Rapunzel, their cousin, was currently looking up 24-hour hair salons to cut her long blonde hair into a pixie cut and dye it brown; Merida was prank calling every eligible bachelor her mother had set her up with in the past year; and Olaf was in the process of taking off all of his clothes, claiming that the stifling heat of the strip club was going to make him melt. And those were just the people that Elsa personally knew. Anna's friends from the university drama club—several girls accurately dubbed the Disney Princesses—were gathered around the bride-to-be, cheering and screaming with glee.

Elsa appeared to be the only sober person in this place, and she was seriously regretting the decision to host the bachelorette party here. But Anna had insisted, and Elsa never could resist her sister's puppy eyes. And Elsa knew that there were worse places the party could have been held, that this strip club had a reputation for being clean and mostly classy. The website had called it a "mix of burlesque and _Magic Mike_," whatever that meant. Anna had wanted a "normal" bachelorette party, and it certainly seemed like she had gotten it. All that was left were the strippers.

Elsa took a sip of her sprite, just as Anna plopped down beside her in the overlarge booth. She picked up the end of the bright pink boa Elsa had wrapped around her neck and flicked the blonde's nose with it, giggling. Elsa did her best to hide her small smile.

"Elsa, thank you so much for this," Anna said, leaning heavily against her sister. "This has been the best bachelorette party. And in two weeks, I will have the best wedding!" She shouted the last part of her sentence. Everyone around them cheered.

"You're going to look beautiful," Elsa said, wrapping an arm around the drunk redhead. Anna sighed dreamily.

"And Hans is going to look so handsome. Can you believe it? Finally, after a whole year, we're going to be husband and wife!" Anna squealed, her eyes shut tight. Elsa bit her tongue.

As happy as Elsa was to see Anna so happy, she was less than thrilled about the choice of groom. Hans Westergaard was not the man she would have chosen for her beloved baby sister. As the thirteenth son of a multi-millionaire, Hans had been raised spoiled but unloved. He was cruel to those he believed to be beneath him, and he wasn't so nice to those who were of his pedigree either. And those were only the things that Elsa had seen with her own eyes, let alone the rumors that were constantly being relayed through the grapevine. As heiress to her own company, Elsa didn't trust Hans, and he knew it.

But now, with only two weeks left before he became her brother-in-law, Elsa was at a loss for how to make Anna see reason. She was so blissfully in love. Elsa didn't want to risk her relationship with her sister, again, so she had decided to simply grin and bear it. Perhaps some miracle would happen and Hans would get hit by a bus.

Elsa was brought out of her thoughts by Anna's loud yawn. She grinned.

"Don't tell me you're tired already? We haven't even gotten to the best part yet," Elsa said. Anna's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"You didn't."

"What?"

"I don't believe you."

"Hmm?"

"No way in hell you actually got me a—"

"Hello, ladies." Everyone seemed to stop; all of the attention went straight to the large, buff man standing in the middle of the little section Elsa had rented out for the party. He had a strong face and brown eyes, sandy blonde hair falling slightly into them. He was dressed as some sort of mountain man and held a pickaxe over one shoulder. Elsa watched as Anna made eye contact with the man, who then winked and started to make his way towards her. Anna flushed bright red as Elsa pushed her out of the booth and over to the chair that Merida was setting up.

"Are you the lucky bride-to-be?" the man asked, stopping a few feet away from Anna.

Anna attempted to stutter out a few words. Elsa smirked.

"She is," Elsa said, taking her own boa off and draping it around Anna. Her sister threw her a helpless look over her shoulder, but Elsa simply shrugged. She took a few steps back as Anna's friends got out their phones, ready to capture the moment on video. Anna laughed nervously as the man stepped closer just as the song changed, "Sucker" by the Jonas Brothers coming on over the speakers. He then proceeded to strip off his jacket, tossing it to Anna once it was gone to reveal his bare, oiled chest. Everyone around Elsa screamed, but her attention was elsewhere.

Off behind the show that the stripper was putting on—with Anna getting over her shock and getting into it—Elsa made eye contact with the silver-haired man who was smirking at her. He nodded his head towards the "Employees Only" door and started walking backwards towards it. Elsa took a look around her, making sure everyone's attention was focused on Anna and the stripper, before following.

* * *

_i've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars_

_i follow you through the dark, can't get enough_

_you're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain_

_and, baby, you know it's obvious_

* * *

The hallway was dim as Elsa slipped through the door, arms wrapping around her waist before it had even fully closed. She found herself with her back against the wall and a firm body pressed against her own. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she ran her hands up muscular arms to lace behind his neck. He smirked down at her, blue eyes sparking with mischief.

"You, Jack Frost, are a terrible influence on me," Elsa said, fingers tangling in his silver hair. Jack huffed a laugh, his breath fanning across her face, as he leaned down to nuzzle his nose against her cheek.

"How's your sister enjoying Kristoff?" Jack asked, hands gripping her waist.

"Well enough," Elsa said, pausing to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth. "Though she's so in love with Hans, she probably feels like this is cheating."

"Didn't she beg you to take her to a strip club?" Jack asked. Elsa sighed, partly from exasperation at her younger sister and partly from desperation to feel Jack's mouth on her own. Why was he so insistent on conversation right now?

"Yes. She's more surprised than anything. Probably didn't think that I would get her a stripper."

"It is unlike you."

Elsa grew sick of talking. Roughly, she pulled Jack's head down so that she could more easily kiss him, her lips urgent. He broke away after a moment, probably to utter some stupid quip about her eagerness, but Elsa wasn't having it. It had been nearly two weeks since they had seen each other, and she was starved for her boyfriend's touch.

Kissing him again, Elsa let one of her hands drift from his hair to travel to his chest. He wore his trademark blue hoodie—whether he was taking notes in one of his education classes at university or using it to cover his nightly costume, it was always there. Elsa, however, much preferred when it was on the ground.

"How much do I have to pay you to take this thing off?" she teased, tugging at the hem. He groaned, throwing his head back. She rose up on her toes to bite at his pulse.

"Hey, no hickies, missy! Hands off the merchandise!" Jack said, embracing her so that she couldn't reach for him. Elsa stuck her tongue out. Jack grinned and leaned his forehead against her own. Against her will, she melted.

"Can you imagine what Anna would say if she knew that I was dating a stripper?" Elsa asked after a moment. Jack laughed.

"It is unlike you," he said, echoing his earlier statement. Elsa smirked, wiggling her hand free and dancing her fingers up under his hoodie to feel the bare skin of his abdomen.

"Is it?" she asked innocently before kissing him again.

* * *

_i'm a sucker for you_

_you say the word and i'll go anywhere blindly_

_i'm a sucker for you, yeah_

_any road you take, you know that you'll find me_

* * *

The story of how Elsa Winters and Jack Frost ended up together was one that confused many. On paper, a relationship like theirs simply wouldn't work. She was extremely intelligent, a knack for business, and a single-minded focus to take over the company that her parents left her when they passed away. Jack, on the other hand, was a prankster, always looking for some way to tease or annoy. What most people didn't know, however, is that they both cared deeply for the people they loved, like their younger sisters. Elsa was passionate and driven; Jack was loyal and caring.

They met in the required intro to business lecture. Elsa had been running late, due to Anna needing dropped off at school, and she'd hurried into the hall with a minute to spare, dropping into the first empty seat she spotted. That seat happened to be in front of Jack, who had forgotten a pencil.

Elsa hadn't been expecting the tap on her shoulder, nor was she having a good morning, so she'd turned around ready to snap. Instead, she was struck silent by the sight of blue eyes and white hair. Likewise, Jack hadn't been expecting the harried woman in front of him to be so pretty.

"Um, do you have a pencil I could use?" he asked. Silently, Elsa handed him the one she was holding. She quickly turned back around and opened her laptop, ready to begin taking notes for the class. That was the extent of their conversation that first day, aside from when he returned the pencil. The next week, however, Elsa was there first, sat in the same seat she'd had the week prior. Jack sat next to her. From there, the relationship had grown. First to classmates, agreeing to meet up to study for quizzes and tests; then to friends, meeting at pubs for open mic nights where Elsa read her poetry for the first time; finally, slowly, to lovers, with Elsa kissing Jack the first time he hesitantly told her about his job stripping.

"It's how I pay for college," he'd told her. "My mom and Emma shouldn't have to worry about making sacrifices, you know? And whatever I have left over, I give to them, too."

While Elsa had never had to worry about money, she understood the predicament that Jack was in. And when she went to the club he performed at for the first time, she cheered louder than anyone else when he came on stage. (Afterwards, he begged her to never do that again. She'd agreed, but she still came to see him.)

* * *

_i'm a sucker for all the subliminal things_

_no one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)_

_and you're making the typical me break my typical rules_

_it's true, i'm a sucker for you, yeah_

* * *

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Anna?" Jack asked, finally pulling away from Elsa. She was breathing hard and her lips felt swollen, but she was loving every moment of it.

"How long has it been?" Elsa asked, curling a hand around Jack's shoulder.

"A few minutes."

"How long is a lap dance?"

"At least a song. Might be longer since it's private. All depends on Kristoff, really. He's new, so I don't know his style yet."

Elsa murmured her assent, burying her head in the crook of Jack's neck. "When do you go on tonight?"

"Pretty soon," Jack said, stroking her back.

Elsa grinned. "I'll be cheering for you."

"Please don't."

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"I know."

"If you cheer for me, I'll have to punish you."

"And how would you do that?" Elsa asked innocently. Jack smirked and gave her one last quick kiss.

"You'll see."

* * *

_don't complicate it (yeah)_

'_cause i know you and you know everything about me_

_i can't remember (yeah)_

_all of the nights i don't remember_

_when you're 'round me (oh, yeah yeah)_

* * *

Elsa managed to melt back into the crowd before anyone noticed she was gone. Anna came stumbling up to her, flushed.

"I cannot believe you did that," Anna said, smiling wildly. Elsa smiled back.

"I know someone who works here. I trust their judgement," she said. "Now, are you all stripper-ed out, or would you like to watch the show?" Elsa nodded towards the stage that sat in the middle of the club. It was prominent, but she had rented a space off to the side for more privacy. Anna blushed.

"I mean, what's the harm in seeing a few more half-naked men?" Anna said. Rapunzel slung an arm around her cousin and let out a whoop. The bachelorette party began to move in the direction of the stage as the lights dimmed and the announcer came over the speakers to announce the 'Guardian of Fun.' Elsa smirked; Jack hated that name, but his bosses had agreed that it was the best name for him.

Elsa watched as Jack sauntered out on stage, the women around her already going crazy even though he was only shirtless at this point. She rolled her eyes at the theatrics he put on, doing some rather lewd movements with the staff that he performed with. At one point during his performance, he caught her eye and winked. She blew him a kiss.

"That guy up there keeps looking at you," Anna said, appearing at Elsa's side suddenly. Elsa nearly fell over in surprise.

"The stripper?" Elsa asked incredulously. How much had Anna seen?

"Yeah. I think he likes you…" Anna sang the last part, rocking back and forth innocently. Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do?"

"Just returning the favor."

Elsa's mouth dropped open. "Anna—"

"Excuse me," Jack said. His time must have ended, and now he would circle the floor, offering lap dances. Elsa knew exactly what Anna had done by the smirk on her boyfriend's face. "Are you Elsa?"

* * *

_i've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars_

_i follow you through the dark, can't get enough_

_you're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain_

_and, baby, you know it's obvious_

* * *

Anna laughed maniacally. "You bet she is! Payback's a bitch, sis!" She gleefully pulled Elsa down into a nearby chair.

"Anna, it's your bachelorette party. You would've pouted at me for months if I hadn't hired a stripper for you," Elsa protested. Anna said nothing, just stuck her tongue out at her elder sister and shoved a bundle of bills into her hand. Jack watched in amusement. Elsa had told him a million things about Anna, but he had yet to meet the infamous younger sister. Elsa was sure that seeing Anna very drunk and acting like a child was quite the first impression.

Jack quickly turned his attention back to her once she was settled in the chair. He kept eye contact with her as he made his way to her, the sweat and oil on his chest glistening in the low lights of the club. Elsa struggled to keep her cool. Anna was no doubt expecting her to be awkward during this whole exchange; she didn't need to know that Jack jokingly gave her lap dances all of the time.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked lowly, putting his mouth by her ear. She fought a shiver.

"Fine. Just don't take my indifference too personally."

"You think you can keep this up?"

"Keep what up?" Elsa asked. Jack grinned. "Jackson, I swear to God—" She cut herself off as Jack began to dance, holding nothing back. It wasn't quite as silly as what he would do when they were alone at one of their apartments, but it was still plenty sexy. Elsa hated him a little bit for it. Most of her loved him for it.

"There should be a rule against giving your girlfriend a lap dance at work," Elsa said, fighting to keep her hands to herself. She knew that you weren't allowed to touch the dancers, but that wasn't a rule that they instigated in the bedroom.

"Are you gonna pay me for my work, Miss?" Jack asked, gripping the back of her chair and grinding over her. Elsa bit her lip. Hard. She pulled out one of the bills and tucked it into the waistband of his boxer shorts, letting her fingertips linger along the bare skin there.

Her hand hovered atop the skin of his lower abdomen, and she could see the effect that she was starting to have on Jack. Glad to know that she wasn't the only one.

"Shouldn't you have that under better control, sir?" she teased, slipping another dollar into his underwear.

"You try stripping in front of your hot girlfriend and keeping it in your pants," he complained. Elsa giggled and shoved the rest of the money at him as the song came to an end. Before he could pull all the way away, though, she motioned for him to come closer.

"If you want, I'd gladly help you out with your… predicament," she said. Jack glared at her, eyes dark with lust.

"Supply closet, five minutes." He got up, gave a showy bow with a cocky smirk on his face, and walked away. Elsa grinned.

* * *

_i'm a sucker for you_

_you say the word and i'll go anywhere blindly_

_i'm a sucker for you, yeah_

_any road you take, you know that you'll find me_

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, the couple stumbled out of the closet, giggling and sighing.

"How much does North hate when I come visit?" Elsa asked, bringing Jack close to her to feel his skin.

"He doesn't hate you at all. He does, however, make a comment about how my income is less whenever you come to visit," Jack said.

"I should come less often," Elsa said, feeling slightly guilty. She'd offered to help Jack out with money once, but he hadn't taken too kindly to the sentiment. After that, they'd had a discussion where they both apologized, but ultimately agreed that there was no need to share finances until they were living together. Secretly, Elsa hoped that would be sooner rather than later.

"No way," Jack said. "My night gets infinitely better whenever I see your face."

"You're sappy," Elsa said, wrinkling her nose at her boyfriend. He laughed and leaned down to kiss her. She sighed. "I should get back. Anna is super drunk right now, but it's her bachelorette party. Tonight is about her."

"It's too bad. I think Kristoff really liked her," Jack said.

"If he can steal her heart, tell him to go right ahead. Anything to get Hans out of the picture," Elsa said, shuddering at the mention of her future brother-in-law. Two weeks. She only had two more weeks before he was permanently apart of her life.

"About the wedding…" Jack said, trailing off. Elsa looked at him.

"Yes?"

"It's just… Am I going with you?"

"What? Of course you are."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You never asked me."

"Sure I did," Elsa said. Jack shook his head. "Yes, I did. I swear I did. Did I not? Holy shit, did I forget?"

Jack gave her a knowing look. Elsa groaned.

"I forgot. Fuck. I'm terrible."

"No, you're not," Jack said, laughing and throwing an arm around her. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head as she leaned her forehead against his chest.

"I would love for you to go with Anna's wedding with me. If there has to be a wedding, I'm going to need you there to keep me sane," Elsa said. Jack grinned.

"It would be my pleasure to accompany you, Miss Winters," he said. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Okay. We have to go. I have a sister to get back to, and you have a job to do."

"You're right. But one more kiss?"

Elsa stared at Jack. She grabbed him and pulled him down to kiss him once more for the night. "I'll see you soon?"

"What if I drop by after my shift tonight?"

"Anna's staying with me, I'm pretty sure. Maybe tomorrow?"

"I have a test to study for."

Elsa groaned. Why was it so hard to see her boyfriend lately.

"What if—"

"Uh, what the hell?"

Elsa froze. It was Anna.

* * *

_i'm a sucker for all the subliminal things_

_no one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)_

_and you're making the typical me break my typical rules_

_it's true, i'm a sucker for you_

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa slowly turned around, trying not to cringe. Anna stood in front of her, shock in her eyes but still clearly drunk. Was she drunk enough that Elsa could play this off? Kristoff stood next to Anna, an arm around her to keep her steady. He was looking at them with surprise as well.

"Anna," Elsa said, coughing and pulling herself out of Jack's arms. He straightened up behind her. She could picture him running a hand through his hair to hide his awkwardness. "What's wrong? Why are you back here?"

"Why are you back here?" Anna asked.

"She threw up on the floor," Kristoff said. "I thought she could lie down while I called her an Uber."

"I'll take it from here. Thank you, Kristoff," Elsa said, coming forward to get her sister. Anna flopped listlessly from Kristoff to Elsa.

"Thanks, Christopher. And thanks for the dance earlier. Don't tell anyone, but you're way hotter than my fiancé," Anna said. Kristoff blushed bright red before hurrying away. Elsa looked back at Jack who led them to North's office. It was empty, so they laid Anna down on the couch before Jack, too, went back out into the club.

Elsa busied herself with her phone, texting Rapunzel that Anna was with her and that they should continue to have fun while she took Anna home.

"So that's your boyfriend, huh?" Anna said, breaking Elsa out of her thoughts. Elsa whipped around so fast she almost got whiplash.

"What?" she asked. Anna gave a laugh and flopped a weak hand.

"Your boyfriend. You think I hadn't noticed? I definitely knew that you were seeing someone. Never would have guessed that it was a stripper. That's so unlike you," Anna said.

Elsa sighed. "Yeah, I guess. But stripping isn't who Jack is. It's just something he does to get himself through college. I can understand that."

Anna turned on her side on the couch, staring at Elsa with wide eyes. "So he's not rich. Or accomplished. And he's insanely hot, but not like, businessman handsome. He's like… the opposite of Hans."

"Thank God for that," Elsa muttered under her breath.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Nothing. But why do those things matter anyway?" Elsa asked.

"It's just not what Mama and Papa would have picked for you. And I always assumed you would go for what they picked for you," Anna said. Elsa sighed again and placed her hands in her lap. She fully faced her sister and leveled her with a stare.

"Anna, I love Jack. And he loves me. Yes, his current job may be unconventional, but I don't care about that. He's kind and loyal, caring and compassionate. He's great with children; he wants to be a teacher. He's silly to my serious, loud to my quiet. He respects me. Things like looks and money, those are surface-level. I want to spend the rest of my life with someone that I know deeply and that I care for deeply. Do you understand?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded. Elsa nodded in return. Internally, she let out a huge sigh of relief. She had agonized for months over telling Anna about her boyfriend. She wasn't ashamed of Jack by any means, but she didn't relish the way that Hans, and by extension Anna, would react.

"I don't think I should marry Hans," Anna said quietly. Elsa fell out of her chair.

"Seriously?" Elsa asked, sitting up hurriedly. Anna stared at her.

"Are you alright?"

"You're breaking up with Hans?"

"I think we need to take some more time before we take this big step. I want to feel about Hans as deeply as you feel about Jack."

On one hand, Elsa knew that this must have been incredibly difficult for Anna. It showed a lot of maturity and level-headedness that she had appeared to lack up until now. On the other hand, Elsa could stop referring to him as her future brother-in-law, and she was incredibly happy.

"I'll be right back, and then I'll take you home. And I'll be with you when you talk to Hans, if you want. Would you want that?" Elsa hurried to stand up and brush herself off, moving towards the door. She paused at the last part though. She needed to think of Anna right now, no matter the exhilaration that was flooding through her blood stream. Anna nodded silently, similar to how she would when their mother would ask her if she'd eaten all the chocolate chip cookies as a child. Elsa smiled before opening the door to go find Jack. She didn't have to go far.

He stood right outside, leaning against the opposite wall. He looked up as the door opened and smiled tightly at her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. Elsa didn't answer, only launched herself into his arms to kiss him harshly. Jack pulled back, a small grin forming on his lips. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I love you," Elsa said, kissing him again.

"I love you too," Jack said in between kisses, "but what is this about, exactly?"

Elsa pulled back and sighed. "Does there have to be a reason?"

"No." Jack grinned. "No, there does not."

* * *

_i'm a sucker for you_

* * *

**So, I love that the Jonas Brothers are back together. I've had this concept for a while, but basically, I'm gonna write a one-shot based off of each song and an AU. This has been in the works for a while...**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please like, favorite, follow, review, et cetera... Whatever it is you do on this website. Stay tuned for the next one-shot!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Isabelle**


End file.
